Insecurity
by qunnyv19
Summary: Dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, dia bisa mengumpulkan data-data anak basket sampai mendetail dan terperinci, tapi dia tak yakin bisa mengurusi suami macam Daiki. — AomineMomoi


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Marriage Life.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.:. Insecurity .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: MT. Hope you like it!

* * *

.

Aomine membuka mata tepat ketika gorden tersingkap. Sinar matahari yang masuk membuatnya mengerang dan segera membelakangi jendela dengan punggung telanjangnya yang lebar. Selimut masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran si pria yang kembali tertidur.

Menggeram, Momoi melepaskan selimut tebal Aomine dalam satu tarikan. "Dai-chan bangun!"

Tak ada tanggapan. Momoi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aomine. Percuma, tubuh Aomine lebih besar darinya dan guncangannya tak berefek apa pun. Tapi Aomine merasa terganggu dan dia mengerjapkan mata kemudian menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa pagi-pagi kau ke sini, Satsuki?"

Wanita di depannya menggunakan baju kebesaran milik Aomine—panjangnya sampai paha Momoi—yang seharusnya bisa menjelaskan kenapa sekarang laki-laki itu bertelanjang dada, namun otak dangkal Aomine selalu tidak sampai pada teori-teori sederhana sekali pun.

Momoi menarik napas panjang. Dia mengelus-elus dada dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aomine tak mengerti tapi dia menjabat juga tangan mungil tersebut, kontras dengan miliknya. Momoi berkata dengan kalem, "Perkenalkan. Aomine Satsuki."

Aomine segera terduduk. Pikirannya melayang saat kemarin malam dia resmi menjadi suami Momoi. Tampangnya menjadi lebih tolol dan kemudian dia tersenyum bodoh, "Ciuman selamat paginya mana?"

Momoi melempar bantal terdekat tepat ke wajah mesum Aomine. "KAU SAJA BELUM SIKAT GIGI, DAI-CHAN IDIOT!" Dan sebelum Momoi sempat menyemburkan beberapa kalimat lagi, Aomine sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Kedua iris Momoi menjelajahi ruangan mereka. Selain karena kejadian semalam—yang _semua orang pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan pengantin pada malam pertama_ , dan Momoi tak ingin menjelaskan detil-detilnya—serta selimut yang tadi ditarik Momoi sehingga menambah 'kotoran' di sana, kamar itu semakin berantakan. Momoi meletakkan satu jari di dagu lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya.

Dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang berperilaku _sangat wanita_. Mengerti, kan, maksudnya. Dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, dia bisa mengumpulkan data-data anak basket sampai mendetail dan terperinci, tapi dia tak yakin bisa mengurusi suami macam Daiki.

Perlahan dia mulai membereskan kamar tersebut terlebih dahulu. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ketika melihat pakaian-pakaian yang berceceran akibat semalam. Dan dia masih bisa membayangkan seringaian Aomine Daiki kemarin malam ….

Buru-buru Momoi merapikan tempat tidur sebelum Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

.

"Satsuki, aku mau kopi."

"Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?" Tapi Satsuki segera ke dapur dan mulai membuat air panas. Oke, sebenarnya dari pagi pikiran Momoi sudah tak tenang. Dia tak yakin apa bisa menghidangkan yang enak untuk sarapan atau tidak, apa dia bisa menyiapkan air panas seperti istri yang baik atau tidak—walaupun tadi pagi Aomine mandi sendiri—apa dia bisa membereskan rumah seperti istri yang baik atau tidak … ketika dia berbalik, Aomine sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Aomine menatap Momoi dengan aneh. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Momoi tak menjawab dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kopinya. Saat-saat mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, Momoi sendiri sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan bekerja atau pun melanjutkan kuliah, sementara Aomine masih tetap bekerja di kepolisian. Setelah menikah, Momoi tak yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri. Kalau dia menjadi istri yang tak berguna di rumah, bagaimana? Lebih baik dia menjadi wanita karier yang bisa menghasilkan uang daripada di rumah dan kerjanya mengacau.

Catatan: Momoi masih tidak bisa memasak.

Aomine mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Momoi berdiri berlama-lama di dapur, memutar kembali kejadian yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum lebar sampai hari ini. Di malam Natal, Aomine berlari-lari di tengah salju, uap-uap napasnya terlihat jelas, dan mengetuk pintu rumah Momoi. Saat itu Momoi duduk santai di ruang tamu, memakan keripik buatan ibunya yang ditaruh dalam toples. Mengernyit, Momoi membersihkan tangannya menggunakan tisu dan menutup toples keripik tersebut, berlari-lari kecil untuk menyambut tamu yang tak pernah ia duga untuk datang. Aomine bilang dia merayakan Natal di rumah saudaranya yang jauh, tapi nyatanya dia berdiri di sini, dengan baju tebal untuk melindungi diri dari udara ganas yang menerpa.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," ujar Aomine tak sabaran, tampangnya terlihat cemas. Momoi mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Aomine lakukan, namun Momoi mengulurkan tangannya, dan Aomine mengubek-ubek sesuatu dari mantelnya. Momoi membelalakkan mata dan siap-siap membuka mulut namun Aomine sudah menyelipkan cincin tersebut terlebih dahulu, dia tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Momoi dan dia tak meminta jawaban. Ia menunduk dan Momoi menjinjit, ciuman pertama mereka di bulan Desember.

Mereka baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam jangka waktu dua bulan.

Mata Momoi berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa?"

Dan dengan simpel Aomine menjawab, "Sebenarnya kita sudah berpacaran dari kecil." Momoi tak menjawab dan memeluk Aomine seerat yang dia bisa, sementara keluarga di dalam rumahnya bertanya apakah keripik yang ada di toples masih mau dimakan atau tidak.

Momoi tersadar tepat ketika air sudah mendidih dan dia menuangkan air tersebut ke gelas yang sudah ia persiapkan. Gelas tersebut diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu rumah mereka—yang menyicil sana sini, omong-omong, tapi tak masalah karena Aomine sudah bilang dia akan membayar dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri—dan Aomine membuka-buka majalah di sofa. Hari ini dia tak bekerja.

"Dai-chan," panggil Momoi, "Kopinya sudah siap."

"Hmm." Aomine mengangguk dan matanya tak lepas dari majalah dengan kover Mai-chan di depannya. Momoi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. Mau sampai kapan pun Aomine adalah si pria brengsek mesum yang menjadi suaminya. Momoi menarik majalah itu dari tangan Aomine dengan kencang, Aomine tak menduga hal tersebut sehingga majalah itu terbanting di meja, terletak beberapa inci dari gelas kopi.

"Ini hari pertama dan sepertinya kita harus mengatur prioritas masing-masing." Momoi berkacak pinggang di depan Aomine. "Pertama, buang semua majalah-majalah pornomu itu."

"A-PA?"

"Kau tak tahu betapa frustrasinya aku!" Momoi menjerit, mengempaskan dirinya ke sofa di seberang Aomine, dalam hati mengutuk diri kenapa emosinya mudah meluap-luap. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan diri sampai berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun berikutnya …" Momoi menundukkan wajah dan kedua kakinya bersila di atas sofa, "… aku hanya takut menjadi istri yang tak berguna dan kau akan berpaling mencari gadis lain yang lebih cantik mungkin yang lebih baik dan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sementara aku hanya Mom—Aomine Satsuki, teman masa kecilmu, yang sampai saat ini belum bisa memasak—" Momoi nyaris tak bernapas, dan air matanya mulai menetes.

"Oi, oi," Aomine menggaruk-garuk lehernya, bingung karena tiba-tiba Momoi menangis. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan—"

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dai-chan kan idiot yang tak mengerti apa-apa, apalagi perasaan perempuan."

"Enak saja!" bantah Aomine keras, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa kalimat itu benar. "Dan kau menjeritkan apa sih dari tadi—" Aomine melirik gelas kopi yang terletak di atas meja. Dia meraih gelasnya dan mulai menyesap isi kopi tersebut, tak lama kemudian dia tersedak.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kenapa lagi."

"Kemanisan."

"Tuh kan." Momoi menjitak dirinya sendiri. Bikin kopi saja dia bisa kemanisan, berapa sendok gula yang dia takar? "Aku memang payah."

Aomine melirik Momoi dan menyesap isi kopinya lagi. "Kopinya tak akan kubuang. Kau kenapa sih?"

Yeah, salahkan saja Aomine Daiki dan otaknya serta hati yang tak lebih sensitif dari tanaman Putri Malu. Momoi menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menarik napas berkali-kali. "Apa kau akan bosan denganku setelah bertahun-tahun nanti kita menjadi suami istri, Dai-chan? Kau akan tinggal bersamaku, perempuan yang selalu kau anggap cerewet dan menyebalkan, dan kita sudah tinggal bertetangga selama … berapa tahun? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa aku lebih baik—"

"Satsuki," sela Aomine sebelum Momoi mencerocos lebih banyak. "Diam, oke? Mau kau mengoceh sampai lima jam pun aku masih tak mengerti apa yang kau ributkan dari tadi."

"Aku tak bisa memasak."

"Bisa beli di luar. Belajar lah sama siapa. Tetsu saja bisa masak."

Momoi mengotot dalam hati, memangnya _kau_ tidak cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Tetsu? Tapi percuma saja karena Aomine tidak peka, jadi dia menelan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam. "Aku cerewet."

"Rumah ini bisa seperti kuburan kalau kita sama-sama cuek dan tak mau bicara."

"Aku menyebalkan."

"Aku juga menyebalkan, kalau kau tak sadar."

Momoi menyerah dan mendekat pada Aomine, kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu yang tegap dan besar. "Kalau aku hamil, nanti aku jadi gemuk."

Aomine terbatuk sebentar kemudian dia menjawab dengan kasual, "Itu kan wajar."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula setelah menyusui nanti dadamu akan membesar."

Momoi menjewer telinga Aomine sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa. "Terserah apa katamu."

Mereka berdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya asyik membicarakan tentang rencana bulan madu mereka ke Hawaii nanti. Satu jam kemudian, atau mungkin lebih atau kurang karena Momoi tak bisa mengukur waktu dengan baik ketika bersama dengan Aomine, Momoi bangkit. Mereka berdua belum sarapan.

"Jangan ada yang gosong," pinta Aomine sambil meneguk isi kopinya untuk yang terakhir kali dan ikut berdiri untuk mencuci gelas tersebut. Pria itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membakar dan membuang majalah-majalah yang ia punya—dan DVD, apa pun itulah—supaya tak melihat Momoi menangis lagi, walaupun bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Sebelum Momoi sempat menuju dapur, wanita itu berbalik dan Aomine yang berjalan di belakangnya tersentak. Dengan cepat Momoi berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Aomine dan menciumnya sebentar.

"Ciuman selamat pagimu."

.

.

.

 **fin**

notes:

untuk teman yang meminta namun baru sempat dibikin sekarang, maaf kalau terlalu sederhana; simpel; dan tak sesuai ekspektasi.

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!


End file.
